


Ready For You

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Basically a PWP, Bottom Dan Howell, Daddy Phil, Dom Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, I promise, M/M, Mild BDSM, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, Toys, babyboy dan, but the fic is great, buttplug, daddy!Phil, god these tags are awful, little!Dan, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "Phil gasped softly at the sight in front of him: Dan splayed out on his hands and knees ready to be taken, the diamond on the end of his plug looking back at Phil, his reflection in it showing his need and desire on his face."Oh baby," Phil purred softly, stepping up to the footboard of the bed, his hands settling themselves on Dan's plump ass cheeks, spreading them apart gently for an even better."~*~*~aka the fic where Daddy Phil had been away for the weekend and came home from Manchester to a needy, horny, plugged, and ready babyboy Dan.





	Ready For You

Phil always make more of an effort than Dan to go back home to visit his family, and as much as Phil's parents loved Dan, it wasn't a trip he could realistically go on every time.

This past weekend had been one of those weekends where Dan was left in their home alone for the weekend. For the week leading up to the trip, it had been busy and slightly stressful and Dan hadn't gotten as much of Phil as he had wanted, and so now with it being Sunday Dan was needy and horny as all hell.

Dan had been sporting a half-hard on since he'd woken up that morning, and as much as he wanted to take care of it himself he knew he shouldn't. Phil was sometimes evil with his punishments, and getting off by his own hand would not be worth Phil not letting him cum for at minimum two weeks.

He'd kept himself busy during the day, taking extra time to clean his dishes from the weekend and to gather up and wash some of his and Phil's laundry. It kept him and his hands busy, sure, but his mind was left to wander to all the things Phil could do to/with him when he got home.

"Goddamnit," He mumbled to himself as he threw the last load of laundry into the dryer, walking away to the lounge to check his phone. His half-hard on had grown to a full hard-on and it was taking all of his self-control to not get off right then and there.

As Dan plopped down on the couch in the lounge he found that he had a couple texts from Phil starting from about fifteen minutes ago.

P (15:01) _been on the train about a half an hour, cant wait to be home with you though ;)))_

P (15:05) _this has been a long weekend away from home, imy a lot actually_

P (15:10) _i cant wait to have my hands on you as soon as im through that door ;))))_

Dan blushed softly as a gentle giggle escaped his lips thanks to Phil's messages. Phil probably was still on the more innocent side, since he had no way of really knowing how needy and wanting Dan actually was.

D (15:22)  _i cant wait for you to be home daddy_

Dan replied quickly, shifting gently in his spot on the couch as he tried to be comfortable without touching himself.

P (15:25)  _did someone wake up hard today? ;))))_

Phil teased through text and Dan could nearly hear him saying it. They'd been together more than long enough to know exactly how the other was saying something even when it was in a text.

D (15:28)  _yes, but ive beena good boy all day. promise._

Dan had grabbed his laptop from the coffee table to try and distract himself, mindlessly browsing the internet between texts to keep his hands busy from touching himself.

P (15:34)  _you sure about that?_

Dan hated it when Phil would get on his case like this, he hadn't broken that rule in nearly two years now and he wasn't about to do it again after how brutal the punishment was. Being edged for a week and getting to cum after that? Tolerable. But the way Phil had held him off for nearly a month was too much, and it wasn't a full month because Dan broke, gave the safe word and called it off. He wasn't about to put himself through that again.

D (15:39)  _more than sure. im waiting for you daddy._

Dan knew not to overly defend himself, it would sound suspicious and he was not about to put himself in that position. He knew how much Phil loved to tease him on a regular night and he wasn't about to make it even worse when he wanted Phil so badly.

P (15:44)  _good boy. stretch, but dont get off. i have work to get done on this train ride. ill be home in about 45. love you._

He had just enough permission to tease himself, great. That wasn't unusual for Phil to do, though. Phil would go out of his way to tease Dan, and Dan had a love hate relationship with it, because those orgasms were always so much better.

D (15:48)  _love you too (((:_

Dan set an alarm on his phone for a half an hour from that moment and tossed it aside, going back to mindlessly browsing the internet for anything and everything that sparked his interest. He watched the footage of Troye Sivan on SNL, enjoying how good his two new songs sounded live; He watched a few gaming videos, looking for inspiration for games he and Phil could play on the gaming channel; He browsed for train tickets for a little vacation the two of them could take together, knowing they needed one last good trip together before the tour started.

Before he knew it, he was back to being half-hard and his alarm was going off. He sighed softly as he got up off the couch, grabbing his phone to bring it up to their room, knowing this last stretch of time before Phil got home was going to be the most difficult.

He turned off his alarm and sauntered off to their bedroom, stripping his clothes and dropping them along the way, it a kind of trail for Phil to follow when he got home. He thought of grabbing some candles and dimming the lights but decided against it tonight, he wanted it to be rough and hard – which they couldn't do with candles around them for fear of knocking something over and either them or the room catching on fire.

Dan dropped his boxers at the door, leaving it ever so slightly open before he flopped himself down on the bed.

D (16:20)  _daddy can i put in a pretty plug for you?_

He knew he should ask before he did it, just so Phil didn't assume he was trying to get off without his Daddy being home.

P (16:21)  _yes, but no vibrations._

He wasn't expecting Phil to say yes, but he was elated that he did. It really did make the stretching process easier, in his personal opinion, and he could also put on cute panties for his Daddy to see him in when he got home.

D (16:23)  _thank you Daddy._

Dan replied, remembering his manners, before he tucked his phone in the top drawer of their bedside table, getting off the bed to wander to their closet where they kept their box of sex toys, fining his favourite cute, pink glass rather-large plug with a diamond on the end of it. He smiled to himself as he held it in his hand, grabbing the bottle of lube with the other and nearly rushing back to the bed.

He laid out on his back, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his left hand, warming it up between his fingers as he reached his arm down. He pushed his pointer finger in ever so gently, knowing to take it easy on himself now so he could take more from Phil later. He pushed in and out a few times, biting on his lip as he got used to the feeling before he pushed a second finger into himself. He scissored them apart as he moved in and out, an ever so gentle moan escaping his lips as he stretched himself open.

After a long minute or two of two fingers, he added a third, opening himself up nice and wide. He worked himself open for another minute before he reached for the plug with his clean hand. He lined it up with himself and pushed it in ever so gently, gasping loudly as it stretched him wider than his fingers had done. Once it was all the way in him, he let out a soft squeak as it sat right against his prostate.

He wiggled his ass gently as he got used to feeling so full. He rolled himself off the bed, heading to his drawer of clothes in the dresser for a pair of soft blue, lace panties to slip on over the plug. He gazed at them with a wide grin, knowing they were one of Phil's favourite pairs to see on him.

He slipped them on, tucking his hard cock into the tiny waistband, letting the red tip hang out of them against his navel.

He stepped to the full body mirror, taking a long look at himself. He loved the way the panties hung on his hips, and he knew Phil would love the way his cock was peeking out of the top.

He was so entranced by his own appearance in the mirror and so focused on keeping his hands off of himself that he didn't hear Phil enter the flat. Phil had made it all the way into the room without Dan noticing, both of their eyes glued to the reflection of Dan in the mirror.

"You're so pretty, baby" Phil purred, keeping his voice soft to not scare Dan too badly.

Dan's cheeks went a deep red as he turned to look at Phil.

"I didn't even hear you come home, Daddy," Dan whispered, licking his bottom lip as he gazed at Phil hungrily.

"I noticed, you look so good for me," Phil said, dropping his jacket to the floor as he stepped closer to Dan, leaving them just out of arms reach of each other.

"Thank you, Daddy," Dan said, not breaking eye contact with Phil as he took that final step to close the distance between them, throwing his arms around Phil's neck.

Phil snaked his arms around Dan's waist, letting his hands fall right onto Dan's firm ass, squeezing and groping it playfully.

"Which plug did you pick, baby?" Phil asked with a playful smile.

"How about you look for yourself?" Dan teased, breaking apart from Phil to perch himself on the bed on his hands and knees, ass up in the air for Phil to look right at it.

Phil gasped softly at the sight in front of him: Dan splayed out on his hands and knees ready to be taken, the diamond on the end of his plug looking back at Phil, his reflection in it showing his need and desire on his face.

"Oh baby," Phil purred softly, stepping up to the footboard of the bed, his hands settling themselves on Dan's plump ass cheeks, spreading them apart gently for an even better.

"You look absolutely – ravishing," Phil added, his mouth hovering close to the base of Dan's spine.

"What's your plan for me, Daddy?" Dan asked, his voice wavering softly as he felt Phil's hot breath on his lower back.

"Baby, I've missed you so much I don't think I can wait much longer to be inside of you. You were such a good boy while I was gone. I can tell you didn't get off without me the way your needy cock jumps with every touch I leave on your skin," Phil purred, his words falling to mumbles at the end as he took the blue panties in his teeth, ripping them off of Dan's body – literally.

"Daddy!" Dan exclaimed, "Those were your favourite pair!"

"I'll buy you another," Phil dismissed as he spat the panties out onto the floor to be dealt with later.

He brought his right hand to the plug still settled deep in Dan's tight ass, pulling it out ever so slowly. He smiled to himself at the whimpers that fell out of Dan's mouth, his own cock twitching at how those whimpers fell into soft needy moans. Phil never took for granted how good his little boy was for him.

Phil's smile grew wider as he watched Dan's needy hole clench around nothing as he set the plug down on the floor, knowing he'd have to clean and take care of it later.

He gave Dan no warning before bringing his mouth down, flattening his tongue against Dan's ass and licking flat across his hole. Dan's whole body shuddered at the touch, a soft moan escaping his lips as the gentle kitten licks became Phil's tongue darting in and out of his stretched entrance.

"Oh – oh Daddy," Dan gasped out as he pushed his hips back, trying to get more of Phil's hot, wet tongue on him. In Dan's opinion, Phil didn't eat him out enough so whenever he got it, he tried for as much as he could.

"Such a good little boy," Phil cooed, pulling his mouth away just enough so he could push two of his fingers deep into the younger boy.

Dan hung his head against the duvet, the feeling of Phil's fingers deep inside of him feeling better than when he stretched himself out for the older.

Phil's tongue danced circles around Dan's rim, tracing around his fingers as he pushed them right to Dan's prostate.

Dan yelped ever so softly, his cock twitching, angry, red, and neglected as Phil's mouth worked wonders on his body.

"Daddy, close. Please, please fuck me," Dan begged ever so softly, his words barely audible as he pulled one of the pillows from the bed under his head.

"What was that, baby?" Phil taunted, pulling his mouth away just enough to speak, bringing his free hand to his own jeans, working himself out of them as he listened to Dan beg and plead for more.

"Please Daddy, I want your thick cock deep inside me. Please fuck me, I want to cum untouched by your big cock fucking me," Dan begged into the pillow, not usually begging this early, but he'd been needy for so long he couldn't wait much longer to cum.

"You asked so nicely, babyboy. Help me out of these clothes and I'll give you exactly what you want," Phil said with a wide smile, pulling his fingers out of Dan. He gave Dan's ass a gentle, yet firm, slap, watching it jiggle with pure admiration and amusement in his eyes.

Dan quickly flipped himself around, sitting on his ass and facing Phil, pushing Phil's hands away from his own jeans to undo them with his teeth. He pulled the zip down with ease, grabbing the hem of Phil's jeans and boxers between his teeth and pulling them down with a practiced skill.

He used his hands to push them the rest of the way down, letting Phil step out of them as he reached for the hem of Phil's shirt, pushing it up as far as he could reach for Phil to get the rest of the way off.

Once Dan's ability to help was used up, he lunged for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, pouring more than enough out onto his hands and, using both hands, coated Phil's achingly hard cock in it. Every few strokes he grazed his thumb across the slit, relieving a slight bit of the ache Phil was feeling, but not enough to really please him.

Dan looked up with wide, doe like eyes; his gaze meeting Phil's darkened eyes. An unspoken "I love you" travelled between them before Dan dropped his hands from Phil's cock, laying himself out on the duvet for Phil to use him as he pleased.

Phil hooked his arms under Dan's thighs and lifted his ass into the air, just high enough to be at cock level. He pushed a pillow under Dan's hips, ensuring they were both comfortable before he lined himself up and pushed into Dan in one swift, gentle thrust.

Dan let out a long, soft moan, a shiver of pleasure raking through his body as Phil stayed still, giving him a moment to adjust to being so full. Phil watched for Dan's nod before he began to move, pulling out till just barely the tip was inside the younger before thrusting back in, angling just right so the head of his cock hit right on Dan's sensitive bundle of nerves.

Phil brought his arms down to either side of Dan's shoulders, holding himself up on top of the younger boy as he moved deep inside him. Phil sloppily connected his lips to Dan's, a mess of teeth and tongue as both boys moaned into each other's mouths.

Both boys were too far gone to even attempt a real kiss, both of them feeling that familiar tightening in their lower abdomen that let them know they were on the brink of orgasm.

"Daddy, Daddy, close," Dan gasped into Phil's mouth, throwing his arms around Phil's pale, toned torso.

"Me too, baby," Phil mumbled back, giving Dan all he had as he tried to bring him to orgasm from prostate stimulation alone.

As soft "uh, uh, uh"'s left Dan's lips, Phil felt Dan's hole clenching around his cock, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer at his rate.

Phil dropped his lips to Dan's ear, "cum for me babyboy, make a mess all over yourself," he cooed.

At Phil's words, Dan let go, hot white ropes shooting over his and Phil's bare chests as he came untouched. As Dan clenched around him, Phil toppled over the edge to his own orgasm, cumming long and hard deep inside the younger boy.

Phil milked them both through their orgasms, slowing slightly but not stopping until he was sure Dan was done.

He pulled out of the younger ever so gently, both of them tired but full of passion and admiration for the other. Phil let himself fall next to Dan, his arm staying draped over Dan's sticky torso, not caring about the mess of cum he was rolling his arm through.

"I missed you, Daddy," Dan mumbled ever so softly, still trying to catch his breath from the mind-shattering orgasm Phil had brought him to.

"I missed you, too, Babyboy," Phil cooed back, rolling up onto his side so he was facing his boyfriend.

"You don't have to leave again for a while, right?" Dan asked, tilting his head so he was gazing deep into Phil's soft blue/green eyes.

"Right," Phil agreed with a bright smile, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Dan's nose.

"You, my dear boy, are a royal mess," Phil added after a long moment of silence, a soft laugh escaping his lips as he pulled his arm from the now hardening mess that was splattered across Dan's chest.

"And whose fault would that be?" Dan teased back, his eyes and smile playful as he made an attempt to sit up on the bed, looking up and down his body as well as he could.

"If I run you a bath does that make us even?" Phil laughed, rolling over so he could climb off of their bed to make it to the bathroom.

"As long as you join me in it," Dan answered, his smile as wide as ever as he watched Phil make his way to the bathroom.

"Deal," Phil agreed,stepping into the bathroom and staring a bath for them, setting up to continueto have an amazing night in with his boyfriend on this Sunday night.


End file.
